Murky
Murky, Baby Murloc is a murloc hero. In Heroes of the Storm, Murky takes on the role of a specialist who wears down opponents by repeatedly respawning from his hidden eggs a few second after being killed.2014-05-20, MURKY HERO WEEK. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-06-08 Murky is very, very weak, but incredibly persistent. The origins and history of the murloc race are shrouded in mystery. A large part of this is because their lore is passed down their own oral tradition, which is almost incomprehensible to most other sentient races, but also because murlocs generally have very little tolerance for other races. Murlocs often congregate in heavily populated coastal settlements, and are more than willing to assist each other when threatened. While many have debated on their intelligence, there is reason to believe that their use of weaponry and uncanny fighting abilities may actually imply that they possess a rather sinister racial intellect. Like the enigmatic origins of the murloc race, Murky’s past is also veiled in a variety unanswered questions. Who is he? Where does he come from? He dies again and again, and yet each time, returns to life from his egg. Stranger yet, when he emerges, he looks and sounds precisely the same. Does he possess unspeakable powers? Could he be immortal? The world may never know. Baby Murloc MurkyBMGreen.jpg|Green (Default) MurkyBMBlue.jpg|Blue MurkyBMRed.jpg|Red Grunty Alright, fess up... Who put the murloc in that power armor? Sammy? We talked about this...Guys, this is real cute and all, but how the heck are we supposed to get him out of there? MurkyGBlue1.jpg MurkyGRed1.jpg MurkyGWhite.jpg Funny Bunny MurkyBunnyBlue.jpg|Blue MurkyBunnyTan.jpg|Tan MurkyBunnyWhite.jpg|White Master MurkyMasterGreen.jpg|Green MurkyMasterBlue.jpg|Blue MurkyMasterPurple.jpg|Purple *Murky is going to die a lot, but he’s a hero who eventually overwhelms enemies across multiple battles. He doesn’t need to win every fight; he just needs to win once.2014-04-11, PAX East: Day 1 Recap. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-04-11 *Murky’s "spawn egg" ability can be placed anywhere in a battleground. Hide it in places where it is unlikely to be found. *Use Murky's "pufferfish" ability when the enemy isn’t paying attention. The pufferfish can be targeted down by enemy heroes, so placement is key. *Use "safety bubble" as a safe way to reach enemies trying to turn in coins on Blackheart's Bay. The slightest delay can allow teammates the time to setup a proper team fight around the turn-in point. *Murky appears as a pet in World of Warcraft. *Murky's background is shrouded in mystery. *Murky can’t speak English, but he can write it. *Aside from the makrura that share the murloc language, the protoss are the only ones who understand Murky. Literally. You have to be a mind reader to translate the gurgling. *Murky’s favorite snack is the pufferfish, which also makes for a dangerous weapon. He doesn't like tartar sauce. *Murky starts to stink after three days. *Murky owns his own taco joint.Heroes of the Storm Murky's Pufferfish Tacos Premium Tee, J!NX. Accessed on 2015-06-06 The following talents were removed from Murky: ;Old skins MurkyGBlue.jpg|Blue MurkyGRed.jpg|Red MurkyGBlack.jpg|Black ;Videos Murky Trailer In Development Master Skins for Nazeebo, Gazlowe, Sgt. Hammer, Chen, and Murky! ;Images Murloc.jpg Murloc1.jpg Murloc2.jpg Murloc3.jpg Murloc4.jpg Murloc6.jpg Murlocs.jpg References Category:Heroes Category:Murloc Category:Specialist